Kisah Cinta Tentang Luffy Dan Hancock
by Uchiha Hafid Tobi
Summary: Kagak tau buat summary...So Langsung aja!R AND R


**Catatan** : Holla minna! Kali ini saya membawakan fic One Piece pertamaku. Idenya didapat pas main games loh. Oke, langsung aja, yo!

**Disclaimer** : Eiichiro Oda

**Warning** : OOC super parah ampe mual, plot klise

**Rate T Semi M**

.

.

**Kisah Cinta tentang Luffy dan Hancock**

Di tengah laut yang indah Thousand Sunny sedang berlayar dengan damai. Nami, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, Franky, Brook, dan Hancock tengah menikmati suasana. Kenapa kali ini ada Hancock, ya? Rupanya Hancock kali ini bergabung dengan Luffy untuk menemani petualangannya. Mendadak terdengar suara, teriakan dari 2 orang wanita.

"Luffy hanya milikku seorang, bodoh! Luffy hanya cinta kepadaku!" Hancock menjelaskan, sebenarnya sih berteriak.

"Tidak, Luffy hanya suka padaku—wanita dari daerah yang sama dengannya, East Blue! Jangan anggap dia suka kepadamu~!" Nami balas berteriak ke arah Hancock..

"Huh, terjadi lagi." Zoro bergumam.

"Jangan anggap Luffy suka kepadamu karena kalian dari satu daerah. Dia hanya suka kepadaku, ratu di dunia bajak laut dan wanita tercantik." Hancock dengan kesal mendorong Nami.

"Kami sebenarnya tidak mau anda berada di sini, yang kami mau yaitu mewujudkan cita-cita Luffy, bukannya menjadikan anda salah satu dari kru kami." Nami mendebat Hancock, tak mau kalah dia rupanya.

"Sudahlah, biarpun kalian saling membunuh aku takkan menikahi kalian." Luffy keluar dari kamarnya. "Aku mau mewujudkan cita-citaku dulu, yaitu menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Kalau itu telah tercapai maka aku akan menikahi salah satu dari kalian di daerah East Blue."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan lihat siapa pemenangnya," Hancock berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Nah, sudah lima tahun berlalu, ayo kita lihat siapa pemenangnya." Hancock berkata dengan penasaran.

Di East Blue, terlihat Luffy sedang duduk di atas pohon sambil didampingi oleh Zoro si Raja Pedang dan Sanji si Kaki Iblis.

"Kali ini siapa yang bakalan jadi pemenangnya, Luffy?" tanya Zoro.

"Mungkin, akh, sudahlah, kita akan lihat siapa yang akan lulus." Mendadak kedua pengawal tadi jatuh dari atas pohon dengan mata berbentuk hati. "Sanji, Zoro, kenapa kalian?" Luffy bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin cinta~" gumam Sanji dan Zoro secara nyaris serempak.

Tiba-tiba Luffy yang sudah turun diciumi oleh seorang wanita yang tak diketahui karena matanya ditutup oleh tangan orang itu. Luffy pun tidak tinggal diam, dan kembali menciumi wanita itu. Selama dia latihan di Pulau Wanita sejak 7 tahun lalu, tak mungkin ia tak tahu tentang berciuman. Mungkin karena ia selalu melihat Rayleigh melakukannya.

"Engh… uhh~" Orang itu kehabisan nafas.

"Hancock!?" dengan kaget Luffy langsung menunjuk wanita itu yang ternyata Hancock.

"Luffy, dah lama nggak ketemu, ya?" ucap Hancock berbasa-basi.

"Aku tahu, kamu datang ke aku untuk menjadi isteriku, 'kan?" ucap Luffy blak-blakan.

"Luffy, ini permintaan seumur hidup, ma-maukah kau jadi suamiku?" tanya Hancock.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengadakan tes, dan tes itu adalah barang siapa yang duluan melamarku di antara kalian berdua maka yang pertama akan aku jadikan Isteri. Jadi Hancock, selamat karena kau telah menjadi isteriku." ucap Luffy sambil memegang pipi Hancock yang sedang memerah.

Tiba-tiba datanglah navigator kapal, Nami yang terlihat senang sekaligus terharu karena melihat Hancock dan Luffy yang telah menjadi suami-isteri. "Selamat untuk kalian berdua, sebenarnya sebelum Luffy menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa sebenarnya yang cocok untuk menjadi isteri Luffy adalah kau, Hancock. Aku telah melihat seberapa besar cintamu kepada Luffy."

"Ehhh?"

"Jadi, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ini sudah menikah dengan Sanji, apa kau tak tahu itu?" tanya Nami.

"Nami~Swan..." teriak Sanji, yang langsung disambut oleh tinju si navigator, telak mengenai wajah si Kaki Iblis.

"Tch, ternyata hanya aku yang tak memiliki pendamping, hanya di sini. Karena isteriku Robin sedang meneliti tentang batu dari bulan yang jatuh di daerah Calm Belt."

"Nah, sekarang kita telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing kecuali Brooke yang menjadi Raja dari Para Penyanyi, Franky yang menjadi Pembuat Cyborg Terkenal, dan Chopper yang menjadi Raja dari Para Dokter, selamat buat kalian," kata Nami sambil tersenyum. Hancock dan Luffy yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita langsung berciuman tanda mereka telah menjadi suami-isteri.

_Owari_

Huh, pasti berakhir dengan gaje-nya 'kan, minna? Lain kali bakalan bikin fic tentang ZoRob, ok~! Jadi stay tune~! Fic ini saya dapat pada saat baca fic Luffy x Hancock karya Kak Wind Scarlett, jadi berterima kasih ke Kak Wind. So, I will go and stay tune~! Bye, minna-san~!


End file.
